You've retruned KakaxIta yaoi fan fic
by Alucardsblood
Summary: Itachi returns to Konoha and things beteween him and Kakashi heat up in a good way. This is a yaoi story GuyxGuy. This was a request from a friend on deviantART hope you like


a href"Image URL address"/a

WARNING: contains heavy yaoi (guy on guy action.)

"Itachi, are your sure you want to go to Konoha?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, I have to do something" Itachi answered.

"But alone, it's not safe" Kisame said.

"I will be fine" Itachi said.

Kisame sighed.

"Fine, just return in one peace" Kisame said, hugging Itachi.

"I will" Itachi said, hugging Kisame back.

Itachi pulled away from Kisame, and left the hideout.

He traveled for a day.

Itachi walked up to the gates of Konoha.

Kakashi was standing at the gates book in hand.

Itachi stayed where he was waiting.

Kakashi looked up from his book.

Kakashi slowly walked over to Itachi.

"I see you've returned" Kakashi said.

"It is only to talk to you" Itachi said, calmly.

"Fine, but if you pull anything, I will kill you" Kakashi said.

"Fine" Itachi said.

The men walked into the forest, Kakashi never took his eye of Itachi.

They came to a large tree.

Itachi sat down at the bottom of the tree.

Kakashi did the same.

"What is it, you wish to talk to me about?" Kakashi asked.

"This" Itachi said, quickly move to Kakashi, pulling down his mask, and crushing his lips to his.

Kakashi's shot open wide but he kissed him back.

Itachi pushed Kakashi back onto his back.

The kiss heated up.

Kakashi licked at Itachi's bottom lip.

Itachi happily opened his mouth, letting Kakashi's tongue in.

Kakashi put his tongue in Itachi's mouth exploring ever inch.

They broke the kiss for air, then crushed their lips to each other again.

Kakashi opened his mouth to let Itachi tongue in.

Itachi took what he was offered, putting his tongue in Kakashi's mouth exploring every inch.

Itachi unzipped Kakashi's vest removing it.

Kakashi unbuttoned Itachi's cloak removing it.

They broke the kiss for air.

Kakashi removed Itachi's shirt, and he did the same to Kakashi.

Kakashi moved to Itachi's pants removing them.

Kakashi moved between Itachi's legs, taking his length into his mouth, starting to suck.

"Aahhh! "Itachi moaned, putting his fingers in Kakashi's hair.

Kakashi started to suck harder.

"Aaahhhh, God!" Itachi moaned.

Kakashi keep this up for a few minutes.

"Ka-Kakashi, I-I'm going to cum!" Itachi moaned.

Kakashi sucked harder.

"S-stop, or I'll, aahhh!" Itachi moaned, shooting his seed into Kakashi's mouth.

Kakashi licked his lips.

"It's my turn" Kakashi purred removing his pants.

"Then take me" Itachi purred, lying on his back.

Kakashi grabbed Itachi's legs, and put them over his shoulders.

Kakashi placed his length at Itachi's entrance thrusting in.

"Aahhh, mmmm!" Itachi moaned.

Kakashi picked up his speed thrusting into Itachi.

"Aaahhh, harder, faster!" Itachi moaned.

Kakashi did as he was asked, picking up his speed more, starting to slam into Itachi.

"Aahhh, God Itachi!" Kakashi moaned.

Itachi started to move in time with Kakashi.

"Aahhh, Itachi, that so feels good." Kakashi moaned.

"Oh God, it does" Itachi moaned.

They kept this up for an hour and a half.

"I'm going to cum!" Kakashi moaned.

Itachi said nothing, and moved even faster.

"Aaahhhh!" Kakashi moaned, shooting his seed deep into Itachi.

Kakashi pulled out of Itachi, and feel onto his back panting.

Itachi quickly moved between Kakashi's legs, placing his length at his entrance thrusting into him.

"Aahhh, hmmm!" Kakashi moaned.

"Wh-what the Hell?" Kakashi moaned.

"I can't release, unless I'm inside someone" Itachi moaned, pulling all the way out and thrusting back in hard.

Kakashi said nothing, and smiled.

"God Kakashi, have you ever been uke before?" Itachi moaned.

"No never" Kakashi moaned.

"Damn, that's why you're so damn tight" Itachi moaned.

"Aaahhh, God, no it's you all you" Kakashi moaned.

They kept this up for hour and a half more.

"Aaahhh, Itachi, I'm going to cum again!" Kakashi moaned.

"S-so am I!" Itachi moaned.

Kakashi was the first to release shooting his seed onto his and Itachi's stomach.

Kakashi tightened his grip on Itachi's length, and he couldn't hold back anymore.

Itachi shoot his seed deep into Kakashi.

Itachi pulled out of Kakashi, and fell on top of him panting.

"I do hope, this is the only reason you came back" Kakashi panted.

"It is" Itachi panted.

"Good" Kakashi said, sitting up.

Itachi sat up after him.

"I will leave now" Itachi said, getting to his feet.

"Wow, I have never been a one night stand before" Kakashi laughed.

Itachi got dressed as did Kakashi.

"If you do come back, I hope it will only to do this again" Kakashi said.

Itachi walked over to him, and crushed his lips to Kakashi's then broke away.

"It will" Itachi purred.

The two went their separate ways.

Itachi returned to the Akatsuki hideout.

Itachi walked up to Kakuzu.

"Where's my money?" Itachi asked, calmly.

"What where is the proof, let me see it" Kakuzu said.

"Zetsu!" Itachi called.

Zetsu came up throw the floor in front of the two.

Zetsu help out a camera to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu growled, and muttered something under his breath.

"Fine, damn it!" Kakuzu snapped, handing Itachi one hundred dollars.

Itachi handed some of it to Zetsu.

Konan walked into the room, and over to Zetsu.

Zetsu handed Konan the camera then with a big smile walked away.

One week later.

"So Kakashi, I heard someone say Itachi, returned" Gai said.

"No, it wasn't him" Kakashi said.

"I see" Gai said.

"Damn it, Itachi why didn't you tell me it was a bet, when I seen that video I was pissed" Kisame growled.

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you next time" Itachi said.

"Well, I just really want to know, why you never kiss me like that" Kisame said sadly.

Itachi crushed his lips to Kisame's, and the feel back onto the bed.

END


End file.
